


The High Priestess

by NikkiTjPhantom



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, Marvel, Superhero - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiTjPhantom/pseuds/NikkiTjPhantom
Summary: Dr Deanne - a man from the future has traveled back in time to create the mutants he hopes will one day help him take over the world. He believes humanity needs a reset but Cassidy Jenkins, a young teenager affected by the blast disagrees and with her new found powers, she teams up with her best friend Molly and her friend Dustin to stop the attacks that fall on their city.





	

The High Priestess - Chapter 1

“Everyone remain calm, get under the desks and stay there until the shaking stops” Miss Hills said as she got under her desk, the room continued to shake as the lights swung back and forth.   
“Miss Hill what’s going on?” Daniel asked as the dust began to fall to the floor,   
“It’s an earth quake, just remain calm” Miss Hill replied. The ground came to a halt and everyone looked round in confusion, they waited for a few minutes to make sure everything was over when a gust of scolding hot air burst up from the ground and consumed one of the students at the back,   
“Cassidy!” Miss Hill shouted but Cassidy was knocked unconscious. The class room crowded round her but couldn’t help her, they couldn’t even touch her, her skin was badly burned and still smoking. An ambulance was called.   
Cassidy squinted open her eyes and took in her surroundings, the room was all white window covered, a heart monitor beeped loudly next to her and she looked herself over. Tubes connected her to many machines but she simply looked round but saw no one, she ripped the wires and tubes out and slowly got up, she got out of bed and wrapped her robes around herself tighter, her bare feet froze when they touched the ground which sent chills up her legs and all round her body. She slid the door open and walked out into the hallway, no one was around and no sound was heard. Cassidy slowly walked down the hall way and passed everyone who laid on the beds, a hospital without staff? Cassidy called out when a doctor turned the corner,   
“How? How long have you been up?” He asked   
“I just woke up, why?” Cassidy asked when the doctor walked up to her,   
“My dear girl, you were very badly injured in an earth quake, you’ve been asleep for almost two years”. Cassidy looked at him in shock; she leaned against the wall and took a minute to process what he said.   
“What-I can’t have been-two years?” She asked and the doctor nodded his head.   
“Would you like me to call your parents?” He asked as he walked her back to her room,   
“Uh, no thank you, I’ll go see them soon, am I okay?” Cassidy asked   
“You were badly burned but somehow all the burns just suddenly went away, no one was able to figure out how but they did, and your vitals have been normal for well over a year so, I’d say so. One hundred percent recovery” He said and signed off on her notes, he handed her the clothes her parents had left there and left her to get dresses,   
“I’ll have a taxi outside for you in five minutes” he smiled and left the room. Cassidy removed the robe and pulled on her leggings, she looked at herself in the mirror, no marks, no scars, no nothing. She pulled her hoody over her head and walked down the corridor to see the doctor putting the phone down,   
“Did anyone else from my class get injured?” Cassidy asked as she looked round the ward, she didn’t see anyone she knew.   
“No, no one but you, a pipe line bust under the school and shot up through the ground, you were the only one who got hurt by it”   
“Typical” Cassidy laughed and signed herself out.  
She stood outside her home and looked through the window, her mother was sitting on the sofa reading her magazine, her older brother was holding a baby, her younger brother now had a uniform on and a dog lay on the ground. So much had changed. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door, her mother got up and opened the door but looked like she had seen a ghost,   
“Hi mum” Cassidy greeted softly, her mum stood at the door in shock but reached out to touch her face,  
“Cassidy? Why didn’t the doctor ring us?”   
“I asked them not too” Cassidy laughed and hugged her mum, they both walked inside and everyone got up and gave her a hug, even her older brother who only hugged her with his one free arm.   
“Who’s this?” Cassidy asked, gesturing to the baby in his arms,   
“This is your nephew Mason”   
“And who’s this?” She asked gesturing to the dog who was jumping around like mad at the new person in the house,   
“This is Toby”, the dog barked happily and Cassidy scratched behind his ears,   
“I’ve missed a lot apparently” Cassidy chuckled and everyone moved aside so she could sit down and everyone began to talk at once about what she had missed whilst she had been under.   
“So wait, whilst I was under people suddenly became super heroes? Really? Do I look like I was born yesterday?” Cassidy asked in disbelief,   
“He’s telling you the truth darling, menesis have been running round and a team has been stopping them where they can but the bad ones are just stronger. It’s not safe anymore” Jackie, Cassidy’s mother, replied. Cassidy didn’t belief a word her family was saying until she looked at her brothers phone, a man was throwing fire round and it was coming out of his hands. She looked at her brother in confusion, disbelief and a whole lot of other emotions she couldn’t explain. She laughed it off but still didn’t belief, a lot can change in two years but superpowers becoming fact isn’t one of them. She ate her dinner when a loud cry came from outside her door,   
“Right remember where you go. Hide!” Jackie yelled and everyone besides Cassidy got up and hid in different places in the house. Jackie looked at them in horror and ran outside to help the poor woman who was trying to run after a man who stole her purse, Cassidy ran after him too and chased him down to a dead end alley.   
“You shouldn’t have come down here kid” the man said as the clouds above them turned dark and it began to rain, as he walked towards her thunder rumbled and she looked back at him, he raised his hand and lightning came hurtling towards Cassidy so she covered her face with her arm, a beautiful white circle appeared just before the lightning hit her and shielded her from the blow. She moved her arm and looked round, she was fine and the man was shocked. He struck her again but she held out her hand and the shield deflected the lightning again. She pushed both hands out and the shield flew out of her hands and pushed the man against the wall, he slid down unconscious and Cassidy picked up the bag. She walked back to the women who waited at the entrance at the alley,   
“Thank you, but how did you do that?” She asked   
“I’m not even sure myself yet” Cassidy replied. 

Chapter 2

“Cassidy that was so dangerous what you did! You didn’t know whether that man had powers or not! You’ve only just woke up and I am not going to lose you again!” Jackie yelled as Cassidy walked back into her house,   
“Well I’m safe so it’s all good” Cassidy replied as she began walking up the stairs to her bedroom  
“Are you okay?” Jackie asked seriously,   
“Well I was in a coma for nearly two years and now people have super powers so I’ll get back to you on that” Cassidy replied. She entered her bedroom and sat on the edge of her bed, she help up her hand and shone this shield out again, it was a beautiful white shield with symbols inside. Cassidy was mesmerized by it. She held her hand out and placed it just before the wall so she could get a better look at it, but tripped whilst walking towards it and her hand went straight through the shield. Her hand wasn’t on the other side against the wall, Cassidy walked slowly forward and looked through, it was her school, children were running round and her old group of friends sat at their usual table still. She walked through the portal and slowly walked up to them all,   
“Hey guys” Cassidy said gently, not trusting her voice. Her friends all looked round in shock, no one said a word to her, they just stared.   
“So, I woke up” Cassidy chuckled. Her best friend, Molly, stood up and walked up to her slowly, she hugged her tightly and rest her head on Cassidy’s shoulder,   
“I knew you would” she said equally as quiet. Everyone from the table then got up and gave her a hug.   
“It’s nice to have you back moon beam”.  
“Cassidy are you asleep?” Cassidy heard as she went back through her portal into her room,   
“No mum, I was asleep for nearly two years I was just catching up on them” Cassidy replied and walked down stairs,   
“Hey dad!” She cheered and ran to him,   
“Hey sweetheart, I came as quickly as I could” he said happily and brought his daughter into his arms,   
“Where were you this time?”   
“Brooklyn”.   
“So did you look up who caused the explosion?” Jackie asked as everyone sat down for dinner,   
“Now Jackie, no one can prove that crack pot caused it” Casper replied and Jackie scoffed,   
“He had the means to do it and the centre of the explosion was 20 miles from his lab” Jackie explained and Cassidy was about to interrupt when her arm became tingly, she clutched her shoulder and tried to stop it but nothing helped,   
“Are you okay sweet heart?” Casper asked   
“Yeah, I’ll be right back” Cassidy replied and left the room, she ran to her room and shot out her shield, it was a man in a lab standing with two other people.   
“It’s gone off line, we need to get it back up and fast” the women said, the young man ran to a desk and began typing on a computer,   
“I’ve lost contact with it” he said and the old man sighed,   
“Well get it back” he said angrily, then a loud noise went off and the same smoke that left her in a coma burst up from the ground and the flashback ended. She rested her back against the wall and thought about what she just witnessed, she would need to go talk to them at some point. She walked back into the dining room and took her place at the table again,  
“Everything okay?” Damian asked   
“Yeah, just forgot what pins and needles felt like” Cassidy laughed and everyone chuckled.  
The sky was clouded when Cassidy set off for the lab, she pulled her hood over her head and made her way down to the outskirts of town. She created a portal that took her directly to the top of the floor of the lab. She dropped in out of the blue and surprised the five people all crowded round a desk. They jumped back and looked at Cassidy in fear,   
“How did you get in here?” The older man asked   
“I’ll ask the questions thank you, what did your explosion do to me?” Cassidy questioned, they all looked at each other and then back at Cassidy,   
“Would you like to show us?” Cassidy did nothing but stare at them when he sighed,   
“Fine, Krystal” he said and a girls stepped forward, she swatted her hand and ice came flying at her, Cassidy gasped and raised her hand.   
“Interesting, why haven’t you come forward earlier?”   
“I was in a coma, I woke up yesterday”  
“Ah, you were the one in the school, am I correct?” Cassidy nodded her head “Right well, I am Dr Deanne, Charles Deanne, this is Krystal Smoke, Jason Diggs, Charlotte Smith and Grant Lester, who are you?”   
“If she was the one in the school, she’s Cassidy Jenkins” Krystal replied and went back to her desk to continue what she was previously doing,   
“Well? What did that explosion do to me?” Cassidy repeated angrily,   
“You were exposed to radiation but instead of everyone in your class getting exposed you absorbed all of it, the radiation affected your DNA and gave you a gift” Dr Deanne said and Cassidy scoffed,  
“A gift, yeah well your explosion gave those villains powers too so what are you doing about them?”   
“We have been working for the past two years to come up with a weapon that can neutralise their powers but since everyone has a different ability it’s proven difficult, the only thing we have been able to do it build an inescapable prison on Antipodes Island”   
“Is there any damage done to me that I need to know about?”   
“If you’re looking for side effects to the radiation then there is none, unless you count your new abilities a side effect, is that all you wanted to know?” Dr Deanne asked and Cassidy nodded her head,   
“Thank you” she said and jumped into the air and through her portal, she landed back in her bedroom.   
“Cassidy? It’s breakfast time!” Jackie yelled up  
“Thanks mum” Cassidy shouted back and put her Pyjamas back on.   
“Mum do you mind if I go out with Molly today, we obviously have a lot of catching up to do”   
“That’s fine baby, be safe” Jackie replied and picked up all the empty plates,   
“I will, I’ll be home later”. Cassidy walked to Molly’s house when it began to rain, she looked round and shielded herself from the rain as she walked down to the next street,   
“Hey dude” Cassidy shouted and Molly came to her window,   
“Hey, I’ll let you in!” Molly yelled happily but Cassidy said no,   
“I got something to show you” Cassidy smiled and jumped through her portal and into Molly’s room,   
“How the hell did you-“   
“We have some things we need to discuss”.

Chapter 3

“So you want to get yourself killed is essentially what you’re saying?”   
“No that is the opposite of what I was saying” Cassidy replied as she swung her legs round and off of the bed,   
“Well if you go out there you’re gonna get yourself killed” Molly said and shook her head,   
“Wrong, I went out there the day I woke up and a guy who could control lightning tried to hit me but this,” Cassidy pulled up her shield “protected me”.   
“Okay so say you do win and you manage to knock a bad guy out, what do you intend to do with the villain once you’ve upper handed them?”   
“There is an Island called Antipodes, the high winds make it so dangerous that next to no one can survive it but that Dr Deanne has a prison on it and-“   
“Wait, you talked to that psycho?” Molly gasped   
“Well I needed to know if there were any side effects to being hit with radiation”   
“Right well, where do I come into this?”   
“You’ve been awake the two years I haven’t. You know these bad guys and what powers they have. You’re gonna be the brains so to say” Cassidy smiled and brought her hands together under her chin,   
“So, what do you say? You in?”   
“Well friends don’t let other friends do stupid stuff alone,” Molly laughed and held out her hand “you’ve got yourself a deal”.  
“Hey, looks like we have less time than I thought, there’s a hold up at town hall, the mayor, head of police, a judge, criminal defence lawyer and a prosecutor”   
“Right now, okay what’s the situation with the guy holding them up?”   
“It appears to be guys, one leader who can shoot fire out of his hands, how original haven’t seen that hundreds of times in every super hero movie and comic book ever” Cassidy laughed and walked towards the wall,  
“Here before you go, put this on” Molly said as she passed Cassidy a mask,   
“Where the hell did you get this from?” Cassidy asked,   
“It was part of a Halloween costume last year” Molly laughed and shrugged her shoulders; Cassidy laughed and tied the mask round the back of her head.   
“Try not to die” Molly said as Cassidy opened up a portal down into town hall,   
“No promises” she replied as she stepped through, she was on the roof of the town hall when she looked through the portal into the room with the hostages. The leader was sat behind the desk, one man standing by the hostages with a gun and two men outside the door, Cassidy jumped through the portal so she was outside the office and punched the guy on the left in the face, the other guy tried to hit her but Cassidy defended herself and kicked him in the shin, she kicked him in the face so he fell over and pushed out the shield from her hand so the left hand guy was thrown against the wall. There was movement inside the office and someone came towards the door, Cassidy jumped through a portal and hid until he came out, he did with his gun in hand, cocked and loaded. Cassidy panicked a little as she saw the gun, maybe she hadn’t thought this through. She jumped back through the portal and kicked the guy to the ground, his gun went off and Cassidy pulled out her shield, the shield deflected the bullets and Cassidy smiled. She shot out one shield but the man deflected it, he continued to shoot at her when the leader came out to see what was going on, he snarled at Cassidy and shot fire at her, Cassidy made her shield bigger and covered herself with both arms.   
“Come on out kid, we don’t bite” the leader said and Cassidy laughed, she opened a portal and shot out a bolt of power, it knocked the man with the gun unconscious and the leader turned around in a panic.   
“Fine, you wanna save them so badly? Save them now!” He said as he set the office door on fire, Cassidy gasped and teleported inside,   
“Come with me, now!” Cassidy said quickly as she opened a portal, it lead outside behind the police barricades. They all hurried through and turned round to thank her but she did not follow. She closed the portal and ran back outside to catch the leader, she teleported just ahead of him and waited round the corner then when he ran past she knocked him to the floor with her shield, he rubbed his head and stood back up,   
“And who are you supposed to be?”   
“I’ll get back to you on that” Cassidy replied and shot out a bolt, the leader shot out fire and Cassidy shielded it but he kept it going, Cassidy tried to push back against him but he was too strong. Cassidy looked round for anything that could help her but nothing stood out, until she remembered something she saw in a movie once,   
“Well, here goes nothing” She struggled but managed to fold her shield inwards so the fire flew back out and hit the leader with his own flames, he was knocked on his back and dizzy so Cassidy hit him in the head with her shield and he was knocked unconscious. Cassidy pulled out her phone and rang Molly,   
“I did it, four of them are down” Cassidy laughed and picked up the leader, Molly chuckled and told her to come back as soon as she could but Cassidy went to Dr Deanne’s lab instead,   
“Here, put this in your prison” Cassidy said and teleported back to Molly’s house,   
“Yes dude, I was watching the news and that was so cool! You’re being plastered everywhere!” Molly said turning up the news volume,   
“We now go live to the mayor outside city hall”   
“It was nuts, it was like something you see in a comic book, a women just teleported inside and saved us, one girl against four grown men and one had fire coming out of his hand, whoever this girl is, thank you. You saved our lives” the mayor said happily and clapped his hands,   
“Dude, we need to like call you something, something really, really cool”   
“Some other time, we need to keep an eye out, we need those in ear pieces” Cassidy said and Molly laughed   
“Don’t get too excited, we’ll just have to monitor the news, social media and anything really that can help us, ooh, we need a police scanner!”   
“I’m not sure who’s more happy about this, you or me and considering you said I was going on a suicide mission earlier” Cassidy laughed and sat on the bed, she pulled off her mask and put it in her pocket,   
“Hey if you want someone to help aid in this mission d’you know who would help a load?” Molly asked as she joined Cassidy on her bed,   
“Who’s that?”   
“You know the boy who was sat with us on the tables yesterday? He’s amazing with computers but even better, he’s a fashion student. He could totally make you a costume” Molly said but Cassidy wasn’t sure, this boy she didn’t know, nor did she trust.   
“Let me interrogate him first”.


End file.
